20 Different Moments III
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 different moments in the life of Christian/AJ Styles. Contains slash, and minor suggestive adult themes. (COMPLETE)


_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

* * *

**1. Dialect**

Christian loved AJ's Southern American dialect. The southern twang in AJ's voice was something that was so new and exotic to the Canadian. He loved the way his name and other words rolled off of AJ's tongue. When AJ had informed him that most of the people on the roster make fun of the way he spoke, he wanted names of all of those people so he could bring pain to them.

**2. Cure**

"Huntington's disease*****." AJ says slowly as he looks at Christian. "That's why you've been so jumpy lately are your coordination has been off?" AJ questioned and Christian shook his head yes. "There's a cure for this right?" Christian didn't say anything. "…Right? Christian."

"No."

**3. Lie**

"I can't believe you lied to me." AJ yelled as he threw some of Christian's clothes at him.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked as he continued to play dumb.

"I saw you with Adam. I saw you hugging him and kissing him. If you want to be with Edge, then go be with him."

Christian didn't say anything as he watched AJ pack up his clothes. He had been caught.

**4. Recording**

"Baby, I don't know about this." AJ said as he lay naked in the middle of the bed.

Christian placed the camera on the tripod and refocus it. "Come on babe, I already have the camera ready to go."

"But Christian-." "But nothing, now." Christian cut off AJ. Christian pressed the record button and AJ watched as the red light came on. "Put on a show for me baby."

**5. Replacing**

"Master." AJ said tentatively from the other side of the bed.

"Yes AJ." Christian answered.

"Are you replacing me?" AJ asked and Christian was floored. How could AJ ask such a thing. "You've been talking to Randy a lot lately. Your meeting's look really intimate and I was just wondering…" AJ trailed off as he heard his master laughing.

"AJ, I've been meeting with Randy because he wanted my advice on how to train his sub, Josh. You don't have to worry about being replaced AJ."

**6. Arrest**

"He needs to be arrested." Christian yelled as he looked at AJ's face.

"What's the use? He'll just bail himself out and then he'll be more angry."

Christian cupped AJ's face and looked at the bruises that Magnus had left. "He's going to jail tonight and you're staying with me from now on."

**7. Naive**

"Christian, we were just talking." AJ tried to explain as Christian was dragging him away from Bobby.

"You were talking, he was undressing you with his eyes."

"Christian, where would you even get that idea?" AJ questioned him. Christian didn't say anything. AJ was too naïve.

**8. Nightmare**

Christian was awoken by a trembling AJ. His eyes were closed and he was shaking violently. Their home wasn't cold so he knew AJ was having another one of his nightmares. Christian shook AJ and AJ woke with a scream. Christian hugged AJ and AJ grabbed a hold of him. Christian was glad Magnus would spend the rest of his life in jail.

**9. Cabbage**

AJ looked down at his plate and then back up at Christian. He appreciated Christian's romantic gesture but the food on his plate looked like hockey pucks, especially the cabbage.

**10. Class**

"Hello class." The teacher greeted them as he walked through the door. He sat his briefcase on the desk before looking at the class. "My name is Christian Cage, you guys can call me Mr. Cage, Mr. Christian, or Mr. C. I'll be your Chemistry teacher this year."

AJ sat up in his seat. Senior year of high school just got interesting.

**11. Heat**

Christian rushed out of the door and to his car.

"Hey Christian." Randy called out. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I have to go…AJ is in heat and you know how that is."

Randy nodded, as Josh had went through his heat two months and was now with child. "Well, good luck and take an Advil, you'll need it."

**12. Atheist**

When AJ started dating Christian, he had two major problems. One, he was Christian and homosexuality was looked down upon in the Christian religion and two, Christian was an atheist. He was still a strong believer in God and believed he would go to heaven because God was merciful and forgave people of their sins. He didn't want to spend his afterlife without Christian. So he was currently on a mission to convert Christian.

**13. Upgrade**

AJ looked across the bar at Adam. He was a mess. He was sloppy drunk, his clothes were falling off, his hair was a mess, and his make-up was runny. AJ chuckled, he was definitely an upgrade.

**14. Prince**

Christian, prince of Canada, looked out of his window and watched as a royal car drove up. He sat up in his chair. His parents hadn't told him about any visitors. He looked at the flags on the car and he immediately recognized them. The royals from America were here. He heard the rumors of their youngest son and how beautiful he was and he hoped they were true. He watched as the king, queen, the crown prince, and the princess of America steps out of the car. He then watched as the youngest child, Prince AJ stepped out of the car. Christian felt his heart beat faster. He was beautiful.

**15. Music**

AJ laughed as he looked through Christian's IPod. "I can't believe you have the Spice Girls on here."

Christian looked over at AJ. "Posh is my favorite."

**16. Black**

AJ walked to the front of the church and sat down. He was wearing all black, like everyone else. He took out his black handkerchief and wiped his eyes as he felt tears starting to form. He looked at the black and gold casket. His lover laid inside of it. Huntington's disease had finally brought him down.

**17. Excess**

"The Spice Girls did say too much of something is bad enough." Christian said as he kissed up AJ's body.

AJ looked down at Christian. "Are you trying to say we have too much sex?"

"No, I'm trying to prove them wrong."

**18. Weekend**

"I'm so happy it's the weekend." Christian explained as he cuddled with AJ on the couch.

"Why? Nothing has been planned." AJ question.

Christian kissed AJ on his forehead. "I get to spend more time with you."

**19. Searching**

Christian was looking around the store. He was trying to find the perfect outfit for AJ for their anniversary.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" The saleswoman said.

"Yes, you can." Christian turned to the woman. "I'm trying to find some red lingerie that will fit my boyfriend."

**20. Cake**

The flash from a camera caught the couple as the cut their first slice of their wedding cake. Another flash came when Christian fed AJ and then another flash came when AJ fed Christian. The couple didn't notice the flashes though. The were wrapped up in their own little world.

* * *

***Huntington's disease-affects muscle coordination and leads to cognition(memory, attention span, decision making, problem solving) decline and mental illness. People with Huntington's life spans are reduced about 20 years because of different complications like dementia, heart problems, or physical injuries. **

**A/N: Trying to break my writers block by writing this so hopefully it wasn't too bad/confusing.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
